


Your Choice

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Blow Jobs, Diapers, Dom Dean, Facials, Holding, Lawyer Dean, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Public Sex, Sub Sam, Watersports, Wetting, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam, I think I want to try training you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Sam, I think I want to try training you again,” Dean says late one night, and Sam tenses.

“Master, the last time that happened I wet myself in front of everyone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there when you’re not diapered, and I’ll still bring a couple if you have to wet, okay? Don’t worry ‘bout it, Sammy, I just want to try it. If you don’t, that’s okay.”

Sam sighs and turns in Dean’s arms so they’re facing each other.

“Master, I want to do it.”

“But you know that you’ll have to learn how to hold again, right?”

“I know, and I can do it.”

“You’re so perfect, pet, trying so hard for me. We’re goin’ to do this together, you and me.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

The next morning Dean doesn’t go to get another pack of diapers since the one previous is low, but he does change Sam like he always does, and he helps Sam to get dressed for work, too, after feeding him.

“Today I want you to hold it until lunch, but if you can’t, that’s what the diaper is there for. But if you can hold it and stay dry, you can wet for the rest of the day, okay? And I’ll think about letting you come sometime this week, I know it’s been a while.”

“Thank you, Master.”

They kiss, and Dean goes his way to use the bathroom and get ready while Sam waits in the car, playing on his phone until Dean rushes out to drive them to the office.

When they arrive Sam is only a little full, only squirms the tiniest bit, but as the day goes on, he gets more and more desperate. When he looks at the clock he figures he has another hour until his lunch break, but his bladder protests and his dick leaks where it’s packed in padding he’s just waiting to soak. And it’s just a matter of time before he does.

Even if he does keep dry until lunch, the second he stands up he’ll be pissing, and no doubt leaking everywhere.

Sam pushes down on his belly, and holds his dick tight so he doesn’t wet himself, but it’s too late. He hides his moan as piss floods the diaper.

Sam ducks his head so Dean won’t see his obviously relieved face as he empties his overly full bladder.

Determination is the only thing that makes him stop the flow and waddle to Dean’s office.

“Dean,” he whines, and his Master walks forward, pulling him in to change him.

“Did you go all the way, or are you still holding?”

“Still holdin’,” Sam bites out, and he clamps down on the burning that makes him want to continue.

“Wow, Sammy, you’re so good for me, pet. So good. Do you want me to change you? Is this one full?” Dean asks, and cups the front of Sam’s pants, the bulge of his full diaper obvious, warm in Dean’s big palm. Sam nods his head, and Dean hums. “I brought a blanket for you to lay down on, and I’ll change you, okay?”

Dean lays out the fuzzy blanket on the floor, and Sam blushes, but he lays down on his back and holds his hands on his belly, spreading his legs so Dean can remove the diaper.

“Hold your hips up for me, pet.” Sam cants his hips up, and Dean pulls the diaper away. He wraps it up and throws it away before replacing it with a new one that he pulls up Sam’s legs. It’s a new kind that just pulls up his hips, and he’s found they hold more than the other ones. “Do you want extra padding?”

“Yes, please, Master.”

Dean works the extra padding into the diaper, and the second his hands are away, Sam’s pissing with a groan Dean quiets with a sloppy kiss.

“You held for so long, pet, I’m so proud of you. Tomorrow you can have the day off, and then we’ll try again the next day.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Sure, pet.”

Two days later and Sam suffers the same desperation. He can’t focus on his work, and he’s just ten minutes from hitting lunch, but his bladder protests.

“Just ten, minutes, pet,” Dean says in passing, and Sam squirms. His legs bounce up and down, and he has to hold his cock in his hand tight through the padding as leaks come more and more often.

“Can’t wait,” he pants to himself, but he makes it only just barely.

“Come to my office, come on,” Dean says, and ushers him in through the door.

“Dean, please, I have to go so bad, please let me go,” Sam begs, but Dean just shakes his head.

“I have to change you first, you’ve had the same one on all day, and even if you didn’t go I want to change you so you don’t get a rash.” Sam whimpers and bounces around while Dean gets the supplies he needs. “Dean, please.”

“No, I have to change you, lay down.” Sam lays down on the blanket, and bites his lip to distract himself from the need to go. Dean pulls the diaper away from his skin, and he panics.

“Dean, I have to go, I can’t hold it, please.”

“Wait just a few seconds, pet, here’s the new -- Sam! Hold it!” Sam’s muscles lock up, but the flow doesn’t stop, and Dean rushes to get the diaper over his hips to catch all of the piss dripping from his soft cock. “Maybe you need to go back to being cathed, pet.”

“No, I can do it, Master, please give me one more chance.”

Dean sighs.

“Here’s the deal, tomorrow you’re not going to wear a diaper to work. You are to hold until lunch, and if you wet in front of everyone you’re going to be caged and cathed for a month without coming, only pissing in your diaper like the pet you are, understand? But if you hold it until lunch without leakin’, you can come however much you want for a month, and you can wear diapers or not, do whatever you like, alright?”

“Thank you, Master.”

They touch foreheads and Dean kisses him sweetly.

“You can go back to work now, I’ll clean up.”

“Love you, Dean.”

“Love you, too, Sammy.”

The next morning is rough. He wakes up full, and he almost wets himself then, but he makes it into the shower in time to wash his hair and piss down the drain before work.

But at the office it’s hard, harder than before. Knowing he’s not going to get to go, knowing there’s a fifty percent chance he’s going to wet his pants in front of all his co-workers without a diaper makes his cheeks burn.

But it also sends a little zing down his spine that makes his bladder ache in the best way possible. His cock twitches in his underwear, and the damp spot on the front isn’t from him leaking piss.

Two hours in, and he’s doing well, not leaking piss, and his cock remains half-hard which helps to distract him from the cup of coffee he’s drinking that seems to go straight to his bladder with each steaming sip.

Noon comes and goes, and only a half an hour remains until his lunch break, but that half an hour seems to be the longest thirty minutes _of his life_.

Everything aches, and the little men’s room sign is burned into his eyes as he stares it down knowing that in exactly twelve and three fourths of a minute he’ll be rushing in there, and hopefully not peeing his pants.

The countdown on his computer says five more minutes, but his bladder says three.

Then the counter says two minutes, and he has to hold his cock so he doesn’t spill all the liquid in his bladder out onto the floor.

Ten seconds is on the clock, and that’s all he can stand. Sam runs to the bathroom and ignores the worried looks of the secretary, Charlie, and Gabriel who were standing near his desk.

He runs into the bathroom and stands in front of one of the urinals. He doesn’t even get his belt unbuckled, he just slides his zipper down and pulls his cock out, and then he’s pissing full force.

“Guh,” he moans, and his thighs tremble as he pisses into the urinal, so loud it echoes in the otherwise empty bathroom.

“Feel good, pet?” Dean asks, and Sam has to brace his arm on the wall, and his head on his arm to keep himself up. He pulls his foreskin back and aims a little better so he doesn’t get his pants wet, or the floor, and Dean comes up behind him to help him hold his cock because his hand is shaking so bad he can’t hold still.

“Dean,” he moans, and he thrusts forward in his Master’s grip.

“So full for me, Sam, so good for holding so long. Are you okay?”

Sam moans and shakes his head, but he smiles Dean’s way, eyes half lidded.

“I wanna come now,” he says, and Dean shakes his head incredulously.

“When anyone can walk in?”

“Yeah, want you to suck me off, clean me up.” Dean sinks to his knees and laps at the dripping piss and pre-come oozing from Sam’s slit. His lips slip over the crown and down Sam’s shaft until he’s choking on Sam’s dick. “Oh, Master, please.”

“You can come,” Dean pants when he comes up for air, and it’s then that Sam’s cock twitches, his come hitting Dean right in the face over and over. “That’s coming out of your paycheck,” Dean sighs, and Sam grins, throwing his head back against the wall.

“S’worth it,” he says, tracing the come dripping down Dean’s check. “So worth it, De.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
